Conte de fée
by Rafikis
Summary: Les fêtes de fin d'année arrivent et les inspecteurs du 12ème sont réquisitionnés pour une drole de mission.


**Conte de fée**

**Genre** : Romance, Humour

**Rating** : K, pour une fois

**Personnages principaux** : Kate, Rick surtout mais les autres seront aussi la

**Résumé** : Le 12ème district doit organiser l'arbre de Noël de la police New-Yorkaise

**Spoiler : Il va y en avoir de la saison 3 par ci par la ****(même si normalement tout le monde les connaît)**

**Note :** Enorme délire à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux dut notamment à une surconsommation de Disney pendant les vacances de Noël. J'étais pas sure de la finir et finalement une copine m'a décidé.

Il n'y aura pas d'enquête, je suis une quiche pour ça ^^

C'est aussi une dédicace pour Illiana, je ne lui arriverai jamais à la cheville mais comme je sais que la belle et la bête est son Disney préféré…

Dernière chose, je sais que Kate ne ressemble pas à ce qu'elle est dans la série pour la bonne et simple raison que quand j'écris un truc à la première personne, j'ai trop tendance à me mettre à la place du perso. Donc je m'excuse d'avance et j'espère que vous aimerez quand même.

Amusez vous bien

« - Lanie, c'est ridicule !

- Mais non, c'est un très bon moyen de s'amuser et pense aux enfants, ils vont être ravis.

- S'amuser ! On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui dois porter cette robe, dis-je avec colère.

- Eh, t'en prends pas à moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien »

Je poussais un soupir. Lanie n'y était pour rien, elle était juste là au bon moment pour que je puisse passer mes nerfs sur elle. Pestant intérieurement contre l'univers, je me remémorais pourquoi j'étais en train d'essayer une robe de bal tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée.

L'histoire commence au début du mois de novembre. Nous avions été convoqués en salle de presse et pas seulement la brigade criminelle, non, tout le personnel du douzième district. Castle et les gars discutaient dans mon dos. J'aperçus Tom parlant avec ses collègues. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis notre rupture avant l'été. Je vis aussi Lanie qui s'était trouvé une place stratégique : à coté du buffet. La présence de celui-ci me laissa un peu perplexe, à vrai dire je ne savais pas trop pourquoi nous étions la. Montgomery nous avait juste dit que notre présence était obligatoire. Le silence de Castle et des gars me sortit de mes pensées et je me concentrais sur le type qui venait de commencer son discours. Je l'avais déjà vu une fois et il me semblait que c'était le chef du chef.

« - Comme vous le savez, chaque année, le samedi avant Noël, est organisé l'arbre de Noël pour les orphelins et les enfants de la police. Seulement voilà, à cause des restrictions budgétaires, nous ne pouvons faire appel à une entreprise extérieure pour gérer toute l'organisation. Le hasard a voulu que ce soit notre poste qui se retrouve en charge de cet événement. J'ai vu avec les différents capitaines et chaque brigade va gérer une partie de la soirée. Je leur laisserais le soin de vous expliquer vos taches. Et maintenant que la partie agréable est faite, passons au bilan de l'année… »

La salle poussa un léger soupir, nous nous étions tous fait avoir en beauté. D'habitude, tous les inspecteurs arrivaient à esquiver cette réunion qui avait plutôt lieu en janvier. N'écoutant plus que d'une oreille, j'analysais la première annonce. Il avait été question de hasard. A mon avis le hasard portait un nom et il était en train d'apprendre aux gars à dormir les yeux ouverts. Je me demandais ensuite de quoi allait devoir s'occuper la crim', quelque chose dont j'espère pouvoir me soustraire. Je n'avais rien contre Noël mais depuis la mort de maman, cette fête n'avait plus la même saveur. Finalement au bout d'une heure, c'était fini et nous pûmes rejoindre Lanie. Elle avait déjà commencé à remplir son assiette. Les gars ne furent pas longs à l'imiter. Castle hésita quelque instant puis plongea sa main dans la panière de fruit. Il en sortit rapidement une banane. Il se tourna vers nous et dit :

« - Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'on pouvait trouver des bananes à cette époque de l'année

- Eh, Bro ! Ça s'appelle la mondialisation ! lui lança Esposito avant de mordre un sorte de sandwich.

- Bien sur que je sais que c'est possible ! C'est juste que je trouve ça étrange…

- Ou voulez vous en venir ? lui demandais je car son regard m'avait fait comprendre qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Bienvenue aux Caraïbes, mon ange ! » déclara t'il en prenant une pose digne de Jack Sparrow.

S'il avait décidé de s'amuser, il allait être servi. Lui prenant la banane des mains, j'enlevais la peau avec lenteur. Castle suivait mes mains des yeux et réussit à déglutir de manière discrète quand j'approchai le fruit de ma bouche. Il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquais que les gars étaient dans le même état alors que Lanie semblait bien s'amuser. Castle s'était inconsciemment rapproché de moi, me donnant l'occasion parfaite d'achever ma vengeance. D'un geste un peu brusque, je lui écraser la banane sur la figure. Lanie éclata de rire suivit de peu par les gars. Castle lui n'en revenait toujours pas. Poussant encore un peu le bouchon, je lui dis :

« - Il parait que la purée de banane, c'est très bon pour la peau !

- Castle, qu'est ce qu'il vous est encore arrivé ? demanda une voix dans mon dos, que j'identifiais rapidement comme celle du capitaine.

- Une banane récalcitrante, lui répondit-il en prenant une serviette.

- Chef, de quoi notre service va s'occuper ? demanda Ryan avec entrain.

- Du spectacle ! lui répondit-il avec le sourire.

- Du spectacle ? dit Castle avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Il est de coutume que chaque année, un conte de fée soit mis en scène, lui expliqua Lanie. Vous avez déjà choisi celui de cette année ?

- Il a effectivement déjà été trouvé »…dit-il avant à son tour de piocher dans le buffet. Nous étions tous plus au moins suspendu à ses lèvres pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Castle nous avait au moins appris à ménager le suspense. Avec amusement, je me demandais qui de Ryan ou Castle craqueraient en premier et poseraient la question. Ce fut mon partenaire qui céda.

« - Et qu'est ce que ça sera ?

- La Belle et la Bête !

- Version Grimm ou version Disney…non je sais, version Cocteau ! s'écria Castle.

- Castle, c'est pour les enfants, c'est forcement la version Disney, lui lança Lanie.

- Pas ma préférée mais je comprends le choix. Vous savez déjà qui sera le metteur en scène ? Non, parce que je commence à avoir pleins d'idées géniales !

- Je serais le metteur en scène…ainsi que le directeur de casting, répondit le capitaine en me jetant un coup d'œil. J'espère pouvoir compter sur l'aide de votre mère, termina-t-il en reportant son attention sur Castle.

- Je suis sur qu'elle en sera plus que ravie tout comme ma fille d'ailleurs. »

La mention d'Alexis nous arracha à tous un sourire. La discussion s'orienta ensuite sur des sujets du quotidien. Je voyais bien que Lanie voulait me parler. Au bout d'une demi-heure, nous nous excusâmes auprès des garçons et nous sortîmes dans le couloir. Mon amie ne fut pas longue à me dire le fond de sa pensée :

« - Prépare-toi à être Belle !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Montgomery va te proposer…non, t'imposer le rôle de Belle.

- Comment tu peux dire ça ?

- Tu n'as pas vu le coup d'œil qu'il t'a jeté au moment ou il a parlé du casting.

- Bien sur que si mais je ne vois pas comment tu as pu en déduire qu'il allait me donner le rôle de Belle.

- Je vois que tu étais trop occupé à imaginer toutes les choses que tu pourrais faire avec Castle et une banane pour raisonner comme un flic.

- Je commence à me demander ce qu'il y a dans ton verre parce que tu divagues complètement, lui répliquais je en essayant d'être sur de moi car effectivement certaines images de cet ordre étaient apparues dans mon esprit et ce n'était certainement pas celles que je pouvais me permettre d'avoir alors que j'avais Josh dans ma vie.

- Non, pour une fois, c'est moi qui résonne comme un inspecteur, repris Lanie avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu veux rire, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Castle et ses théories fumeuses.

- Rigoles si tu veux mais je suis prête à parier que d'ici à la fin de la semaine, tu auras le script de Belle sur ton bureau. »

De plus en plus perplexe, je pris quelques instants pour réfléchir à tout ce que Lanie venait de me dire et surtout, si elle avait raison, à comment je pourrais refuser. Soudain, une autre idée me traversa l'esprit. Je demandais à mon amie :

« - Admettons que le capitaine me propose le rôle de Belle, à qui crois tu qu'il va donner celui de la Bête ?

- Castle ! me répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- C'est hors de question ! rugis-je.

- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu peur de la scène finale ?

- Bien sur que non ! répondis-je en espérant que le rouge ne me monte pas au visage. Mais déjà qu'il est invivable, ça va être l'enfer si tes prévisions se réalisent…mais attends, je pense à un truc, comment tu peux être si sur que le chef va demander à Castle, il peut très bien le proposer à quelqu'un d'autre…comme Esposito ! lui lançais-je pour voir si elle était jalouse.

- Non ! me répondit-elle très sur d'elle sans trahir un instant ses émotions. J'haussais les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle était si confiante. Ecoute, tu es la plus sexy des inspecteurs et des paris sur toi et Castle circulent depuis votre première enquête ensemble. Montgomery a du perdre autant que moi et a surement établi un plan pour que ça s'arrête. Et quoi de meilleur comme plan de vous obliger à vous embrasser pour que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux…

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! répliquais je en l'interrompant. De toute façon, le capitaine sait bien que je suis avec Josh…

- Oui, mais il a aussi remarqué que depuis 2 ou 3 semaine, Castle a changé…

- C'est surement Gina…

- Dois-je te rappeler, ce que tu m'as dit il y a quinze jours ? Qu'ils avaient rompu ! J'ai l'impression que je n'arriverais pas à te faire entendre raison ce soir mais réfléchis et je suis sur que tu finiras bien par comprendre.

- Par comprendre ? Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre, Lanie. Castle est effectivement célibataire mais moi, je suis avec Josh et je suis bien avec Josh ! Je vais aller voir le capitaine pour lui dire que je ferais pas cette pièce, » conclus-je avec plus d'agacement que je ne voulais en laisser voir.

Je retournais dans la salle et laissais mon regard se balader pour trouver mon supérieur. Seulement au bout de 5 minutes, je du me rendre à l'évidence qu'il était parti. Rageant, je rentrais à mon tour chez moi. Josh m'attendait mais dut se rendre compte de mon humeur car il fit tout pour que je me sente à l'aise. Finalement j'arrivais à me sortir toute cette histoire de la tête.

Le lendemain, je ne pensais plus du tout à la pièce et c'est avec un grand sourire que je fis mon entrée au poste. N'ayant pas d'affaire en cour, je pris mon temps en salle d'entraînement. A mon retour, les gars étaient à leur bureau en train de remplir de la paperasse. Esposito fut le premier à réagir à mon arrivée :

« - Eh, Boss ! Vous avez lu vos mails ?

- Non, je n'ai pas encore ouvert ma session. Pourquoi ?

- Le capitaine nous a distribué nos scripts pour le spectacle, m'expliqua Ryan.

- Vu vos têtes de gosses le matin de Noël, vous en faites partie ! ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire devant leurs sourires digne d'une pub pour dentifrice.

- Je suis Lumière ! me répondit-il en se levant et en venant se planter devant mon bureau.

- Et je serais Big-Ben, compléta Esposito en prenant place à ses côtés.

- Des rôles sur mesure pour vous, » affirmais-je avec un sourire alors qu'un ding retentit de mon PC, m'informant que j'avais bien des mails. J'avais effectivement moi aussi un message du capitaine avec une pièce jointe. Priant pour que Lanie ai tort, je l'ouvris et le lus. Je dus blêmir car les gars me demandèrent si tout allait bien. Non, ça n'allait pas ! En un message, le capitaine venait de détruire ma vie, la transformer en champ de ruines, pire que le jour ou Castle avait décidé de faire de moi sa muse. Lanie avait vu juste sur toute la ligne. Montgomery me demandait de jouer le rôle de Belle et qu'il nous donnerait rapidement les dates des répétitions mais que si je voulais commencer à répéter avec Castle et les gars avant, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients. Sachant quels étaient les rôles de Ryan et Esposito, il ne restait plus que la Bête pour Castle. Ma vie tournait au cauchemar ! Ok, c'était peut être un peu mélodramatique mais j'ai quand même le droit de temps en temps de ne pas être la sérieuse Kate Beckett. Esposito, inquiet de mon silence, me redemanda :

« - Boss ! Vous êtes sure que tout va bien ?

- Oui, c'est juste que j'ai un peu été surprise par ce que je viens de lire.

- Alors, vous avez un rôle dans la pièce ? demanda Ryan avant de se prendre une claque dans la tête de la part de son partenaire. Leur gaminerie me fit sourire mais je fus un peu surprise qu'ils ne soient pas au courant et je leur expliquais :

- Le capitaine m'a demandé de jouer le rôle de Belle. Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Le chef nous a juste donné nos rôles en nous disant qu'il nous tiendrait au courant pour les répétitions, me dit Ryan

- Donc vous êtes Belle, nous sommes les joyeux lurons mais qui sera le roi maudit ? demanda Esposito

- Je serais la Bête ! » répondit une voix sur notre droite. Nous étions tellement pris dans notre conversation que nous n'avions pas entendu Castle arriver. Sans me retourner vers lui, je lui demandais, sur un ton le plus blasé possible, feignant de me concentrer sur mon ordinateur :

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites la ? Du coin de l'œil, je vis les gars affichaient un grand sourire alors que Castle s'asseyait à sa place habituelle.

- Montgomery m'a appelé pour m'annoncer mon rôle et pour me demander des idées car il pêche un peu pour certains rôles.

- C'est vous qui lui avait soufflé mon rôle ? lui demandais je en relevant les yeux pour qu'il puisse voir tout la fureur qui m'habitait mais au lieu de fuir, il pose son coude sur mon bureau et me répondit avec un sourire :

- Non, ça Détective ! Il l'a trouvé tout seul et j'en suis plus que ravi. »

Voila comment toute l'histoire avait commencé. Je m'étais fait piéger en beauté et même Josh avait l'air content de toute cette histoire. Il prenait plaisir à me faire répéter. Je ne lui avais pas encore annoncé qui me donnerait la réplique car j'avais remarqué que depuis quelques temps, il semblait ennuyé à chaque fois que Castle venait dans la conversation. Une piqûre à la cheville me ramena à la réalité :

« - Aie ! Lanie, tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas armée.

- Désolée, chérie, mais ce tissu est trompeur, il est plus épais à certain endroit.

- Rappelle moi comment tu t'es retrouvée embarquer dans cette histoire.

- Montgomery cherchait des couturières pour aider Sarah et comme j'ai toujours préféré coudre un ourlet qu'un cadavre… »

Sarah était la costumière en chef que Castle avait engagé pour nous filer un coup de main. C'était apparemment une amie de Martha et l'actrice avait toujours adoré son travail. Tout le monde d'ailleurs avait été surpris de voir à quel point les Castle s'étaient investis dans le projet. Alexis avait remanié tout le script et faisait encore des modifications quand elle venait nous voir répéter. Martha était tout le temps là. Il lui arrivait de nous donner des conseils farfelus mais la plupart du temps, ses recommandations étaient plus que judicieuses. Quand à Castle…et bien je découvrais une autre facette de sa personnalité.

Il restait l'eternel gamin que nous connaissions mais dès que nous prenions nos rôles, il était le plus sérieux d'entre nous. Plus d'une fois, il m'avait aidé avec mon texte mais sans jamais faire de remarque déplacée.

« - Et voilà, j'ai toutes les marques qu'il faut pour terminer, dit Lanie en me sortant de ma rêverie

- Tu penses qu'elle sera prête pour quand ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux t'en servir avant le spectacle ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire espiègle accroché aux lèvres.

- Non, mais le capitaine veut qu'on commence rapidement les scènes en costume.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il a décrété qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on répète la scène du bal tant que tout le monde n'aurait pas sa tenue et Martha a approuvé. Apparemment, ce serait la scène la plus importante de la pièce.

- Tient, moi, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était quand Belle levait la malédiction et surtout le bai… mais devant mon regard, elle ne poursuivit pas plus loin sur ce chemin. Et bien, les tenues de Mitchel, Culling et Sandovar sont prêtes depuis belle lurette et en plus ils n'apparaissent pas dans cette scène. Karpowski a hurlé quand elle a vu son costume et Ryan et Esposito trouvent les leurs, trop serrés. Je devrais finir ta robe de bal ce week-end et c'est Sarah qui s'occupe de celui de Castle. Elle est dessus depuis qu'on a terminé les costumes de Lumière, Big Ben et Mme Samovar, c'est à dire une bonne quinzaine de jours.

A mon avis, elle n'est pas loin de finir et vous devriez commencer à répéter en tenue la semaine prochaine.

- Magnifique, lui répondis-je sur un ton funèbre.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'amuses toujours pas !

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me force la main.

- Oh, aller ! Moi, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusée comme ça.

- Même avec Esposito ?

- C'est différent avec Javier mais tout aussi fun, répondit-elle avec un sourire. J'aurais au moins gagné le fait qu'elle m'avoue enfin qu'il y avait bien quelque chose entre eux. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, il faut que je le rejoigne, continua-t-elle en regardant sa montre, tu pourrais me rendre ta robe ?

- Tu sais que je finirais par tout savoir, lui répondis-je en partant dans ma chambre un vrai sourire aux lèvres cette fois ci.

- T'inquiète pas, je reviendrais ! » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Le mardi suivant, nous allions enfin commencer à jouer avec nos costumes et répéter cette fameuse scène du bal. Alors qu'avec les gars, nous allions descendre, mon portable se mit à sonner et je fus plus au moins étonnée de voir le nom de Josh s'afficher. Je décrochais :

« - Eh Josh !

- Hello. Finalement, je ne suis pas de garde ce soir, ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout tous les deux ?

- Ce serait génial ! lui répondis je vraiment contente

- Parfait alors, je passe te prendre vers 20h.

- Oui… commençais je avant de voir les gars qui m'attendaient vers l'ascenseur, en fait non. Ce soir, on répète pour la pièce.

- Oh ! fit-il visiblement déçu.

- Mais tu n'as qu'à venir me chercher au poste vers 21h.

- C'est bon, on fait comme ça ! me confirma-t-il un sourire dans la voix

- Alors, à toute l'heure ! » conclus je en raccrochant.

Nous rejoignîmes vite la salle de conférence qui nous servait de salle de répétition. Le Capitaine était assis à coté d'Alexis en train de lire une impressionnante liasse de feuille alors que la jeune fille était plongée dans un cahier. Nous nous approchâmes d'eux pour les saluer puis jetant un coup d'œil au cahier d'Alexis, Esposito demanda :

« - C'est quoi cette langue bizarre ?

- C'est du Russe, répondis-je en même temps qu'elle. Je ne savais pas que tu l'apprenais, continuais-je.

- J'ai eu l'occasion de commencer cette année, » m'expliqua-t-elle en rougissant. Un peu surprise par ça, je me tournais vers les trois hommes qui se trouvaient à nos côtés. Chacun affichait un sourire entendu qui me laissa encore plus perplexe. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

« - Quoi !

- Allez donc vous préparer, » répondit Montgomery sans se départir de son sourire. Les gars partirent sans broncher alors que je regardais, encore perplexe, le capitaine mais il retourna à sa lecture sans m'en apprendre d'avantage. Je regardais Alexis mais elle avait replongé la tête dans son cahier et ne semblait pas décidée à la relever pour m'expliquer sa gène. Je décidais de tenter ma chance avec mes coéquipiers. Je les rattrapais au moment ou nous pénétrions en coulisse. Prenant mon regard le plus menaçant, je leur demandais :

« - Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? demanda Lanie en nous rejoignant.

- Alexis s'est mit au Russe, lui répondit Esposito comme si ça expliquait tout et apparemment ça suffit à Lanie car elle se mit, elle aussi, à sourire.

- Cette fois, ça suffit ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ? m'exclamais-je

- Tu es déjà sortit avec un homme qui avait des enfants ? me demanda Lanie en m'entraînant vers les vestiaires. Sa question me prit totalement au dépourvu.

- Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, je n'ai pas eu tellement d'homme dans ma vie et aucun n'avait déjà des enfants, lui dis-je calmée mais encore perplexe.

- Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'expliquer pendant que tu mets ton costume.

- Lequel ? Montgomery n'a pas précisé si nous commencions tout de suite par le bal.

- Non, la robe normale. Il veut commencer par la scène du village.

- Très bien ! Et maintenant expliques moi le rapport entre le fait de sortir avec un homme déjà père et qu'Alexis apprenne le Russe et qu'elle me l'annonce en rougissant, lui ordonnais je en commençant à me déshabiller.

- Elle a rougi…de plus en plus intéressant ! s'exclama mon amie mais devant mon regard noir, elle commença ses explications. Je suis sorti une fois avec un père de famille. Comme amant, il était génial mais son fils, lui ne pouvait pas me supporter. Ça a, dès le départ mit un frein à notre relation et c'est ce qui a finit par nous séparer.

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le fait qu'Alexis apprenne le Russe, lui dis-je, en la regardant par-dessus le portique à vêtement.

- Tu ne vois toujours pas ! s'exclame Lanie et devant ma mine perplexe, elle reprit, Ok ! Autre question, pourquoi elle a choisi cette langue ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait eu une opportunité à son lycée. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu aller plus loin dans la conversation vu qu'elle s'est mis à rougir et les gars ont affiché ce sourire entendu qui nous a mener à cette conversation, ironisais-je alors que je revenais vers elle, vêtue de mon costume bleue.

- Donc j'ai une longueur d'avance sur toi, me dit-elle en resserrant un peu ma ceinture. Moi aussi quand je suis arrivée, je l'ai vu plongée dans ses cours. Un peu surprise, je lui ai posé des questions auxquelles elle a semblé heureuse de répondre. Elle m'a ainsi expliqué qu'elle avait eu le choix entre Russe, Chinois et Japonais et quand elle en a discuté avec Castle et qu'il lui a dit que tu parlais Russe, elle n'a pas hésité et elle a aussi pris cette option, termina-t-elle en réaffichant ce sourire qui me taper sur les nerfs depuis une demi-heure.

- Lanie, pourrais tu arrêter de parler par énigme.

- Ok, alors je vais être clair même si je vais te foutre en pétard. Cette gamine t'idolâtre et le jour où tu auras décidé d'ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments pour Castle, il n'y aura rien qui se mettra en travers de votre chemin.

- Lanie, tu dérailles encore, à part de l'exaspération, je n'ai aucun sentiment pour Castle.

- Cette fois, c'est fini, j'arrête de miser sur une hypothétique histoire entre vous. Tu n'ouvriras jamais les yeux, » conclut elle en sortant, me laissant seule face au miroir. M'observant quelques instants, j'autorisais mes pensées à vagabonder. Pourquoi tous mes amis étaient convaincus que je finirais avec Castle ? J'étais sure que pas un ne me voyaient faire ma vie avec Josh. Pourtant, je me sentais bien avec lui et ça, ils devaient bien s'en rendre compte. « Tu es bien, oui, mais es-tu amoureuse ? » me souffla une petite voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Lanie. J'ouvris violemment la porte espérant chasser cette petite voix…et puis je n'avais pas le temps pour me poser ce genre de question, les autres m'attendaient pour commencer.

La répétition de la première partie se déroula parfaitement. Nous connaissions enfin tous nos textes sur le bout des doigts et personne ne se prit les pieds dans son costume. Mes coéquipiers ne se montrèrent pas mais vu leur costume, je comprenais qu'ils préféraient les enfiler au dernier moment pour éviter de mourir de chaud et en plus, ils devaient être longs à enfiler. Je ne sais pourquoi mais l'image d'un Bibendum maladroit me venait à l'esprit quand j'imaginais Castle dans son costume. Nous nous arrêtâmes au moment ou je partais sauver mon « père ». Ce fut Sarah qui m'aida à m'habiller. Un peu surprise, je lui demandais pourquoi elle et pas Lanie. Avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin, elle m'expliqua que j'étais la dernière à avoir besoin d'aide pour enfiler mon costume. J'acceptais les éclaircissements pas vraiment convaincue mais avant que je ne puisse me poser plus question, elle me poussa vers la scène. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière le rideau, je vis que les gars et Karpowski étaient déjà en place et attendraient notre entrée. Leurs costumes me fit sourire et étaient magnifiquement réalisés, même si eux, ne semblaient pas à l'aise dedans. Je ne voyais pas encore Castle mais je me doutais qu'il était comme moi, attendant le top. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi je devais m'attendre et surtout je ne voulais rien imaginer. La voix de Ryan me sortit de mes pensées : « Le dîner est servi ». Je m'avançais avec précaution, sortant de la relative protection que m'offrait les coulisses. Je marchais les yeux baissés jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à peu près au milieu de la scène et qu'une ombre me surplombe. Castle avait toujours été plus grand que moi mais pas à ce point surtout que les escarpins que je portais, avaient des talons plus que raisonnables. Je relevais donc les yeux et ce que je découvris me laissa sans voix. Ce n'était plus mon partenaire mais bien la Bête tout droit sortie du dessin animé. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul avant de revenir vers lui et de l'examiner. Il est clair que son costume était bien plus complexe et élaboré que le mien. Je soupçonnais qu'il portait des échasses car il me dépassait d'une bonne tête. Il avait revêtu un costume de fourrure particulièrement réaliste qui devait lui donner énormément chaud. Il portait des bottes noires qui étaient tellement cirées que l'on pouvait se voir dedans. Un pantacourt, lui aussi noir, lui descendait juste sous les genoux. Remontant mon regard, je découvris ensuite qu'il avait revêtu une superbe redingote bleue nuit avec un liseré jaune aux manches et au col. En dessous, se trouvait une chemise blanche toute simple mais très bien taillée. Il avait aussi des gants en fourrure aux mains ce qui les rendaient plus grosses que d'habitude. Continuant mon examen, j'arrivais enfin à son visage et là un nouveau choc m'attendait. Heureusement que je savais qui était sous le costume car Castle était vraiment méconnaissable. Il portait une épaisse perruque à la limite de la crinière et son visage était recouvert de poil. Mais le plus impressionnant, restait ses crocs. Il avait sûrement été voir son copain, le dentiste des vampires car ils avaient l'air plus vrais que nature. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé et j'y décelais une lueur malicieuse qui se confirma quand il murmura :

« - Impressionnant, n'est ce pas ?

- Enfin un costume à la mesure de votre égo ! » lui répliquais je sur le même ton. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire et il me tendit son bras, re-rentrant instantanément dans son rôle. Après une révérence, comme le voulait le script, je lui pris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos acolytes et la table pour le dîner. Au fur et à mesure que la scène avançait, je me sentais nerveuse sans trop savoir pourquoi. Aussi quand le morceau de violon commença, je mis un peu de temps à réagir mais un discret raclement de gorge de la part de Castle me fit sursautait et je me levais de table pour l'entrainer dans une valse. Je sentis que lui aussi était tendu mais son explication était facile, il n'avait probablement jamais dansé avec des échasses. En pensant à ça, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Je m'attendais à une répartie de sa part mais il n'en fut rien. Il mit simplement l'une de ses mains sur ma hanche alors que l'autre trouvait naturellement le chemin de la mienne. Alors que j'étais censée conduire la danse, il prit les commandes et nous entraîna dans une valse que Lanie qualifia, plus tard, de parfaite. Quand à moi, je n'étais plus vraiment à même de réfléchir, j'avais quitté la terre au moment ou j'avais senti sa main sur ma hanche. J'étais dans une autre galaxie, remplie de bien-être et de volupté. Plus le morceau avançait, plus nous nous rapprochions pour finalement être collés l'un à l'autre. Castle ramena nos mains entre nous et je fermais les yeux. Je ne pensais plus à rien, je voulais juste ressentir et surtout que cet instant ne finisse jamais. Quand le violon cessa, j'ouvris les yeux et relevais la tête pour plonger dans le regard de Rick. Ce fut à ce moment la que le temps sembla vraiment se suspendre et doucement nos visages se rapprochèrent. Au moment où nos lèvres allaient se toucher, j'entendis Ryan murmurait :

« - Je me souviens pas qu'ils doivent s'embrasser maintenant.

- Ca va être difficile avec les crocs de Castle, lui répondit Karpowski

- C'est pour ça que normalement, ils ne s'embrassent qu'une fois la malédiction levée, expliqua Espositio »

Ces commentaires eurent pour effet de me ramener sur terre. Gênée, je reculais et laissais mon regard se promener partout sauf en direction de mon partenaire. Seulement celui-ci semblait décidé à ne pas me laisser tranquille, il demanda :

« - Est ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous êtes sur ? Je souhaite que vous soyez heureuse avec moi, me dit-il en reprenant plus ou moins son texte.

- Je le suis, lui répondis-je en le regardant un instant dans les yeux avant de détourner à nouveau mon regard.

- Qu'avez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en me prenant les mains. Je n'étais pas sur qu'il jouait son rôle ou si il me demandait une explication pour ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je décidais de botter en touche et repris mon texte.

- Je suis inquiète de savoir mon père tout seul, j'aimerai tellement le revoir. Si vous saviez comme il me manque.

- Il y a un moyen, dit-il en m'entraînant vers la table. Il y prit le miroir et me le tendis. Ce miroir vous montera tout ce que vous voulez, il suffit de lui demander, m'expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Je veux voir mon père, demandais-je en prenant le miroir. Activant le bouton pour que le miroir se mette à scintiller, je me dis que c'était le moment de montrer tous mes talents d'actrice. Je repris mon rôle : Papa ! Oh, non ! Il est malade, il va peut être mourir et il est tout seul ! m'exclamais-je sur un ton que j'espérais vraiment inquiet

- Alors, vous devez partir le rejoindre, me répondit Castle en fuyant mon regard

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

- Je vous rends votre liberté, vous n'êtes plus ma prisonnière.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux partir ? Castle me répondit d'un hochement de tête. Merci, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui pour lui rendre le miroir.

- Prenez ce miroir, il vous donnera le loisir de me voir et de ne pas m'oublier, me dit-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux

- Merci d'avoir compris à quel point il a besoin de moi, » terminais-je en posant une main sur sa joue avant de partir vers les coulisses, même si le terme fuite serait plus approprié. Il venait de se passer quelque chose dans cette scène et je n'arrivais pas à savoir exactement quoi mais je commençais à me dire que Lanie n'avait peut être finalement pas tort, qu'il y avait bien un truc entre Castle et moi. A cette pensée, j'éclatais de rire. C'était totalement ridicule ! Oui, il y avait bien une forte camaraderie entre nous, de l'amitié, peut être mais sûrement pas de l'amour ! S'il partait demain, il ne manquerait pas. « Menteuse » me dit une petite voix dans ma tête. Bon sang ! Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ma conscience soit d'accord avec Lanie ? Peut être…non ! Surtout ne pas s'engager dans cette voix. Ma vie me convient comme elle est actuellement et je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle change. J'entrepris de défaire ma robe mais la fermeture était plus que récalcitrante. Tant pis, Sarah viendrait bien me délivrer dans un petit moment. A peine avais-je pensé ça, Lanie apparut sur le seuil. Elle avait un air neutre plaqué sur le visage et rentra sans rien dire. Avec un sourire, je lui demandais si elle pouvait m'aider. Elle me contourna et se mit à batailler avec la fermeture, le tout toujours en silence. Au moment ou je sentis le zip lâchait, ma patience arriva à son terme et je lui demandais :

« - Lanie, tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ?

- Je ne fais pas la tête, me répondit elle en s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Tu veux bien te regarder dans un miroir et me répéter la même chose. Lanie, s'il te plaît, continuais-je en posant une main sur son épaule, dis moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que je ne sais pas quoi faire, me répondit elle en se retournant.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De toi et Castle !

- Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis ! Soufflais je à la fois blasée et gênée. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il n'y a rien et il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi.

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu as manqué de l'embrasser devant toute la brigade criminelle ! » Lanie ou l'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre et elle dut le sentir car elle reprit la parole. « Je vais te le dire moi pourquoi. Parce que j'aurai fait la même chose si Javier avait été à la place de Castle et moi à la tienne. C'est ce qu'aurait fait toute personne amoureuse ! termina-t-elle en haussant légèrement la voix.

- Lanie, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Castle, soupirais-je.

- Tu es bien la seule à encore penser ça !

- Je serais curieuse de savoir pourquoi tout le monde me voit finir ma vie avec cet énergumène et pas avec Josh, répliquais-je cette fois franchement agacée.

- Parce que monsieur perfection n'est pas fait pour toi ! répondit-elle à son tour, elle aussi énervée. Écoute chérie, reprit-elle un ton plus calme, je sais que tu ne veux rien savoir mais fais moi plaisir et compares les. Lequel des deux te connaît le plus ? Lequel des deux te fait sourire à chacune de ses pitreries ? Et surtout, lequel des deux est toujours là pour toi, sans même que tu lui demandes ? » Poussant un soupir, je m'écroulais sur une chaise qui traînait. Mon amie avait parfaitement raison. Depuis presque trois ans, Castle avait prit une place importante dans ma vie. Une place que je ne savais même pas existante, celle de meilleur ami en y réfléchissant bien. Mais pouvait-il prendre une autre place ? Voilà la question ! Repoussant un soupir, je repris la parole :

« - C'est compliqué avec Castle…

- Il n'y a que toi qui compliques les choses. Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe : tu as la trouille !

- Je… » commençais-je en voulant la démentir avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parfaitement raison. J'avais voulu faire évoluer ma relation avec Castle mais son départ dans les Hampton m'avait tellement fait mal que j'avais laissé tomber. Seulement ce fichu spectacle avait tout remis en cause. Échappant un nouveau soupir, je repris la parole « Tu as sans doute raison. » A ces paroles, je vis Lanie afficher un sourire victorieux, esquissant à mon tour un sourire, je continuais, « mais je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant. On en reparlera en Janvier…et ma robe, qu'est ce qu'elle avait ? demandais-je en espérant détourner la conversation.

- Ne penses pas que je vais oublier, dit-elle avant de me répondre, l'un des voilages s'était pris dans le zip. Je vais la prendre ce soir pour voir ce que je peux faire alors dépêches toi de te changer.

- Hâte de rejoindre Esposito ? lui dis-je en me glissant dernière le portique à vêtements.

- Entre autre, » répliqua-t-elle avec un énorme sourire. Nous continuâmes à discuter ainsi sans voir que le temps passait. Quand nous sortîmes enfin, les gars étaient eux aussi changés et bavardaient gaiement sur le trottoir. Il faut dire que la température était plus que clémente pour la mi-décembre. Alors que nous allions les rejoindre, quelqu'un m'interpella :

« - Eh Kate ! Du coin de l'œil, je vis Lanie se crisper alors que les gars mettaient un terme à leur conversation. Pour ma part, je ne savais plus comment réagir. Regardant ma montre, je vis qu'il était déjà 21h30, aussi pris-je le partit d'être désolée.

- Josh ! Tu n'as pas trop attendu, j'espère ?

- Non, c'est bon ! me répondit-il en m'enlaçant. Mais si on pouvait y aller, le restaurant ne va pas nous attendre indéfiniment, rajouta-t-il un soupçon d'irritation dans la voix. J'haussais un sourcil interrogateur avant de me tourner vers mon équipe

- Lanie, à la prochaine répétition… ou au prochain meurtre !

- Comptes sur moi ! répondit-elle avec un sourire sans joie.

- Les gars, à demain !

- Passez une bonne soirée, Boss, » dit Ryan avant de se prendre un coup de coude de la part d'Esposito. Castle, quand à lui était resté sans réaction. Tout cela me laissa un peu perplexe mais avant que j'ai eu le temps d'approfondir les choses, Josh passa son bras autour de ma taille, salua à son tour mes amis et m'entraîna vers sa voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fit en silence. Josh semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ça m'allait très bien. J'avais aussi besoin de faire le point. Mes amis ne semblaient pas aimer Josh mais était-ce parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas ou pour d'autres raisons ? Quand à Castle, sa réaction était logique si Lanie avait raison sur ses sentiments. Lui, avait apparemment des sentiments pour moi mais quel étaient-ils ? Encore une question sans réponse ! Nous arrivâmes assez rapidement à notre destination malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas en centre ville. Le cadre était vraiment charmant et un petit parc juste en face, renforçait l'impression que nous avions quitté la ville. Le repas se déroula calmement et nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Après avoir payé l'addition, Josh proposa qu'on aille faire un tour dans le parc. Je faillis lui répondre que les parcs de New York n'étaient pas des plus surs la nuit mais après tout, j'étais flic et mon arme était encore accrochée à ma ceinture. Nous marchâmes un moment main dans la main avant de trouver un banc éclairé par le clair de lune. Nous nous assîmes et je me blottis dans ses bras. J'étais bien mais j'avais la désagréable impression qu'il manquait quelque chose et cette impression était de plus en plus présente ces derniers temps, surtout depuis l'affaire du triple tueur et notre moment à côté de la piscine. Après quelques instants, Josh prit la parole :

« - Kate, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Dis-moi !

- Ça fait un moment que j'y pense et je voudrais que tu y réfléchisses...

- A quoi ? lui demandais-je alors que le silence commençait à s'éterniser.

- Nous pourrions aménager ensemble... » Ces quelques mots me glacèrent le sang. Je mis plusieurs secondes à rassembler mes esprits pour pouvoir lui répondre. Je me redressais pour lui faire face et dis :

« - Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est qu'il est peut être encore tôt...

- Ça va bientôt faire 6 mois que nous sommes ensemble !

- Je sais...en plus en ce moment entre le boulot et le spectacle c'est un peu la folie, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à réfléchir à ça.

- Ah oui, la pièce... » dit il d'un ton ennuyé. Surprise par son soudain manque d'enthousiasme, je lui demandais :

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Il y eu un silence avant qu'il reprenne la parole :

- Qui joue la Bête ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et cela me fit frémirent jusqu'aux os car je sentais la dispute arrivait.

- C'est Castle...

- Castle, j'aurai du m'en douter !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait la répartition des rôles ! répliquais je.

- Non peut être mais ça t'arrange bien, dit il en me lâchant.

- Qu'est ca que ça veut dire ? demandais je en me levant.

- J'ai vu la fin de la répétition... répondit il en se mettant debout à son tour.

- Et je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu te mets en colère ! répliquais je en gardant mes yeux rivés aux siens.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Après ce qu'il vient de se passer, oses me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous !

- Bien sur que si, il y des choses entre nous, nous sommes amis, partenaires même mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

- Pour toi peut être, et j'ai d'ailleurs de sérieux doutes à ce sujet mais pour lui, il est clair que tu es bien plus que sa simple partenaire.

- Et quand bien même, si Castle a des sentiments vis à vis de moi qui dépasse la simple amitié, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te mets en colère.

- Parce que c'est réciproque ! » m'expliqua-t-il en explosant.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre car si je le contredisais, il me traiterait de menteuse et la dispute continuerait mais si je disais oui, il se sentirait trahit et la dispute continuerait. Et puis soudain, tout fut clair dans mon esprit, il était grand temps que j'arrête de me voiler la face. Josh était en train de me faire une scène parce que je passais du temps avec Rick alors que mon partenaire, même si j'avais déjà remarqué ses grimaces quand je parlais de Josh, ne m'avais jamais rien reproché ce qui m'amena à la conclusion que je pouvais faire ma vie sans Josh alors qu'il était inconcevable que je reste sans voir Rick plus d'une semaine. Je retiens de justesse un sourire en réalisant que Castle était devenu Rick dans mon esprit. Une image de Lanie me disant « Je te l'avais bien dit » me traversa la tête et de nouveau, je dus m'empêcher de sourire. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, je répondis à Josh :

« - C'est peut être effectivement le cas … Il me regarda, abasourdit. Ecoutes, Josh, tu es un gentil garçon mais je me suis servi de toi.

- Servi de moi, répéta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Oui, nous sommes rencontrés peu de temps après que Castle soit parti en vacances avec son ex-femme. A ce moment-là, je voulais à tout prix l'oublier mais quand il est revenu en septembre, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir. Seulement aucun de nous n'était célibataire et il lui a fallut du temps pour que je lui refasse confiance.

- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il en s'écroulant sur le banc derrière lui.

- Et maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps que j'arrête de vous faire souffrir tous les deux, rajoutais-je en me souvenant du regard de Rick quand j'étais partie dans les bras de Josh ce soir.

- C'est en ce moment que je souffre Kate, pas avant !

- En es tu vraiment sur ? Il me regarda avec incompréhension. Il me semble que tu m'as fait le reproche il y a quelques semaines, que je ne m'impliquais pas assez dans notre relation.

- J'ai effectivement dit ça car j'ai souvent l'impression que tu es ailleurs quand nous sommes ensemble, que tu penses à autre chose…ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis flic, Josh ! Mon métier est toujours présent dans mon esprit surtout si nous avons une enquête en cours.

- Même après ce que tu viens de dire, tu es sure que tu ne penses pas plutôt à Castle ? demanda-t-il en se levant alors que la flamme de la colère semble avoir reprit vie dans ses yeux.

- Non. » Mon ton était catégorique et pour la première fois, je réalisais que Josh ne me comprenais pas. Voilà pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais parlé du meurtre de ma mère. Il ne l'a jamais soupçonné alors que je connaissais Rick depuis à peine 4h qu'il avait déjà compris qu'un drame de ce genre m'avait fait devenir la femme que je suis. Fermant un instant les yeux pour chasser les fantômes de mon passé, je relâchais doucement mon souffle pour pouvoir garder mon calme et je repris. « Non, Josh mais merci car tu viens de me faire voir ce qui n'allait pas entre nous.

- Ah ! lâcha-t-il apparemment surpris. Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de celui qui connaît déjà la réponse.

- Tu n'es pas Castle, tout simplement. » Je pense que si je l'avais giflé, sa réaction aurait sans doute été la même. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, il s'effondra sur le banc. J'avais de la peine pour lui et j'étais la seule responsable de son état, j'aurai ouvert les yeux avant cet été, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Je m'approchais de lui et lui mis une main sur l'épaule. « Je vais te ramener chez toi, tu n'es pas en état de conduire. J'en profiterai pour récupérer mes affaires qui sont dans ton appartement.

- Donc c'est fini ? demanda-t-il encore sonné.

- Je suis désolée, » conclus-je.

Le lendemain, je fus encore une fois dans les premiers au bureau. J'étais épuisée mais enfin en paix avec mes sentiments. La veille, Josh m'avait longtemps supplié de rester et pas une seule fois, j'ai eu envie de céder. J'avais définitivement tourné cette page, prête, me semblait-il à en écrire une autre. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à l'arrivé de Castle. Il surgit avant les gars, deux cafés dans les mains et une enveloppe sous le bras. Son pas ralentit devant le bureau fermé de Montgomery puis il vient finalement rejoindre sa place habituelle, à mes côtés. Encore une fois je feignis de me concentrer sur mon travail car son entré avait fait remonter mes veilles peurs à la surface. Il posa mon café à coté de mon clavier et s'assit. Pendant les cinq minutes qui suivirent je me focalisais sur mes rapports alors que lui m'observait. N'y tenant plus, je l'agressais :

« - Quoi ?

- J'étais en train de penser que la phrase mystique de Legolas pouvait s'appliquer à beaucoup de choses. Devant mon regard perplexe, il continua, mais si vous savez bien, le fameux « Le ciel est rouge, le sang a coulé cette nuit. » dans le deuxième opus du seigneur des anneaux.

- Qu'est ce qui dans le commissariat a bien pu vous faire penser à ça ?

- Vous...

- Moi ? Et pourquoi ? demandais-je en m'adossant à mon siège et en croisant les bras.

- Et bien, vous avez les yeux fatigués donc vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi mais pas d'air rêveur donc pas de gros câlin. Il y a eu un souci avec Josh ? » Encore une fois, il avait réussit à me cerner alors que je n'avais quasiment rien dit. Lanie avait encore une fois totalement raison. Rick me connaissait plus que tout le monde peut être même plus que moi-même. Il venait sans le savoir de me tendre la perche, à moi de voir si je voulais la saisir. Je savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle casse et que la chute fasse mal mais j'espérais vraiment qu'elle résisterait aussi pris-je le partit de lui dire la vérité

« - Nous avons rompus.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard. Ecoutez, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais si vous voulez en parler, je suis là. Vous pouvez débarquer au Loft à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Tient, je viens d'avoir une idée, venez manger chez nous ce soir. Je suis sur qu'Alexis et ma mère seraient ravies de vous voir.

- Et vous ? demandais-je en voulant connaître ses véritables sentiments. Il me regarda, en peu surpris, avant de me répondre.

- Si je vous fais la proposition c'est bien que moi aussi je serais content de vous voir au Loft ce soir. » Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien et vis qu'il était vraiment sincère et encore une fois la voix de Lanie me souffla « Je te l'avais bien dit ». Nous restâmes ainsi pendant une éternité jusqu'à ce que le ding de l'ascenseur retentisse. Détournant le regard, je gardais le sourire pour lui répondre.

« - Je serais là à 19h30.

- Parfait et surtout tenue décontractée, rajouta-t-il.

- Dommage, moi qui voulais m'habiller en cuir, lui répondit-je. » C'est pas parce que j'avais décider de faire évoluer cette relation que je n'avais plus le droit de m'amuser. Seulement mon partenaire avait du sentir le changement car sa réponse me cloua sur place.

« - Peut être plus tard mais ce soir, c'est repas en famille. »

Ce que je compris par cette phrase c'est qu'il n'était absolument pas contre le changement mais qu'il prendrait le temps qu'il faut et que surtout j'étais celle qui donnerait le rythme. Il n'y avait peut être aucun sous entendu dans ses propos mais je voulais y croire et cela me rassura. Essayant de reprendre un peu contenance, je lui demandais :

« - Qu'est ce que vous faites là si tôt ?

- Alexis a changé des passages dans la scène finale et elle voulait absolument que Montgomery les ait ce matin.

- Elle n'aurait pas pu les envoyer pas mail ? demandais-je perplexe.

- Je l'ai malheureusement contaminée. Elle croit, elle aussi, au pouvoir du papier, m'expliqua-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Elle a changé beaucoup de chose ?

- Pas trop, enfin je crois.

- Vous ne l'avez pas lu ? L'interrogeais-je surprise.

- Non, pas encore mais nous pourrions y découvrir ensemble après le diner, proposa-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- C'est une idée…intéressante, » répondis-je en essayant de garder un air neutre alors que j'étais plutôt impatiente de découvrir. L'arrivé du Capitaine mit un terme définitif à notre conversation. Rick alla donner le nouveau script à Montgomery et repartit chez lui, non sans avoir saluer les gars qui arrivaient.

Le soir, à 19h30 précise, j'étais devant chez les Castle. A peine avais-je sonné que la porte s'ouvrit sur Alexis.

« - Détective, c'est un plaisir !

- Merci Alexis mais tu peux m'appeler Kate.

- Kate, répéta-elle avec le sourire en fermant la porte

- Lieutenant ! dit Martha en venant me saluer.

- Martha, je viens de reprendre Alexis, c'est également valable pour vous ! » Elle leva son verre en signe de réponse et retourna s'accouder au comptoir derrière lequel Castle était affairé.

« - Beckett

- Castle, je crois que pour ce soir, vous aussi pouvez m'appeler Kate

- Très bien, Kate. Moi, c'est Rick, dans ce cas. Pas de cuire finalement ?

- Pour plus tard, lui répondis-je avec le sourire. Rick sourit à son tour alors qu'Alexis et Martha paraissaient surprises.

- Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Surprenez-moi ! »

Le repas se déroula dans cette même ambiance. Alexis et Martha ne se privèrent pas pour me raconter certaines des pitreries les plus savoureuses de Rick. Bien sur, il répliqua à chacune d'elle. Malgré leur chamaillerie, je constatais encore une fois combien la famille Castle était soudée et je me pris à rêver que je faisais partie de ce clan. Ce fut le départ, à 22h, d'Alexis qui mit fin au diner. Martha ne tarda pas à la suivre.

« - Un café ? me proposa Rick

- Il est déjà tard, je pense que je vais rentrer.

- Ah non ! Vous ne vous défilerez pas, nous avions dit que nous regarderions les changements faits par Alexis, ensemble.

- Très bien, capitulais-je.

- Allez donc vous installer dans le canapé, je vous apporte le café et le script. »

Je m'exécutais avec le sourire. Une fois assise, je ne pus m'empêcher de me tourner vers la cuisine. J'étais toujours étonnée de le voir agir en parfait maitre de maison. Cela venait surement du fait qu'il avait Alexis et qu'il y avait mieux que les plats à emporter pour nourrir un enfant. C'est cet aspect de mon partenaire qui m'avait le plus laissé perplexe. Il pouvait passer du play-boy arrogant au papa poule en quelques instants. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que son côté gamin n'était qu'une façade et que seuls ses amis proches connaissaient Richard et non pas Rick. Le temps de ces quelques réflexions, le café était prêt et il posa deux tasses sur la table basse avant de se rendre dans son bureau. Il en ressortit avec deux livrets et m'en tendit un

« - J'ai pensé que vous n'aviez pas encore eu la nouvelle version.

- Montgomery nous l'a transmit en fin de journée mais je ne l'ai pas imprimé. Vous l'avez lu ?

- Non, je vous attendais mais j'ai questionné Alexis qui m'a assuré que les changements n'étaient pas très important. Voila ce que je propose : on lit une première fois chacun de son côté et ensuite on répète.

- ça me va très bien ! »

Rick s'adossa au canapé et ouvrit son script. Je l'imitais quelques secondes plus tard. Pendant les cinq minutes suivantes, ce fut le silence qui régna en maître dans l'appartement. Alexis n'avait effectivement pas changé grand-chose mais elle avait modifié certaines actions qui allaient me poser sacrément problème.

« - Alors toujours prête à m'embrasser ? demanda Rick en me sortant de mes pensées.

- Vous risquez d'être surpris ! » répliquais-je avec le sourire ce qui fit hausser les sourcils de mon partenaire. Ce fut à ce moment-la qu'une idée me traversa l'esprit et je lui demandai « Comment vous allez faire pour vous transformer ?

- Avec votre aide, répondit-il

- Pardon ?

- Oui, j'aurais besoin de vous pour enlever les gants et les poils du visage. Pour le reste, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul.

- Et pour vos échasses ?

- Le costume s'arrête juste sous la limite des bottes ce qui fait que je n'aurais pas besoin de quitter mes chaussures… et heureusement m'expliqua-t-il avec une grimace.

- On commence ou ? demandais-je.

- On n'a pas de Gaston mais on peut peut-être commencer au moment ou il rejoint la bête sur le balcon et ou Belle arrive au château.

- On saute ces lignes ?

- Non, je vais faire les deux personnages.

- Vous êtes sur de vouloir commencer à ce moment-là, demandais-je en me mettant à la page. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogue.

- Dites-le que vous voulez commencer par la scène du baiser, répliqua-t-il avec le sourire.

- Non, nous n'aurions pas le bon rythme si nous démarions comme ça, répliquais-je avec fermeté.

- Très bien, alors c'est parti.

- Attendez, comment je reconnais les répliques de Gaston des votre ?

- Je lirais celles de Gaston alors que je connais les miennes. C'est bon ?

- Oui, allez-y.

- Debout ! Debout ! Alors, brave bête, on est trop gentil pour se battre ? commença-t-il en regardant son texte et en essayant de prendre une voix de méchant.

- Non ! m'exclamais-je en sautant les lignes ou la bagarre est décrite.

- Belle ! souffla Rick en me regardant.

- Non ! Gaston, non !

- Bats-toi, espèce de lâche ! cria-t-il presque en bondissant du canapé. Comme ça, tu as eu la prétention de l'aimer. Tu crois une seconde qu'elle aurait hésité entre toi et un homme comme moi !continua-t-il en faisant de grands gestes. Ton heure a sonné, la Bête. Belle est à moi ! Non pas ça, laissez-moi, pitié, ne me faites pas mal, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, tout, » déclama-t-il une main sur sa gorge, l'autre tenait toujours son script puis il rabaissa sa main et prit le rôle de la Bête. « Allez-vous-en.

- La Bête, dis-je en tendant une main vers lui.

- Belle ! Il s'en saisit, tira légèrement pour me faire lever du canapé et me rapprocha de lui. Tu es revenue ! » Soudain, il se cambra puis s'écroula sur le canapé en fermant les yeux. Heureusement que je soupçonnais qu'il allait faire quelque chose dans ce gout-là sinon, j'aurai vraiment été surprise. Je m'agenouillais à côté du canapé et posait une main légèrement tremblante sur son torse alors que de l'autre, je lui caressais le visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et d'une voix chevrotante, répéta :

« - Tu…Tu es revenue.

- Je voulais te sauver, j'ai eu tellement peur. Oh, tout est de ma faute, Si seulement, j'étais arrivé plus tôt.

- Finalement, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça.

- Non, je t'en pris, tais-toi ! Tu vas guérir très vite. Je suis prés de toi, tout va s'arranger, je te promets.

- Au moins, je t'aurais revu une dernière fois, dit-il en posant une main sur ma joue avant de la laisser glisser et de fermer les yeux.

- Non, non, je t'en pris, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, répondis-je en m'agrippant à sa chemise. Je t'aime, en m'effondrant sur son torse bien plus chamboulée que je ne l'aurais imaginé car j'avais véritablement les larmes aux yeux.

- Belle, » m'appela-t-il en remuant légèrement. Aussi relevais-je la tête et je le regardais mais avant que je n'ouvre la bouche pour sortir ma réplique, il reprit la parole « Kate, tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va passer, répondis-je en passant une main sur mon visage pour essuyer les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé.

- Vous êtes sur ? demanda-t-il vraiment inquiet.

- Oui, mais devant son air perplexe, je me sentis obligée de lui expliquer. Alexis ne pouvait pas savoir mais cette scène me rappelle la disparition de ma mère.

- Je suis désolé. Ça va aller ou vous voulez faire une pause.

- C'est bon, reprenons !

- La prochaine réplique est pour vous, dit-il avec un sourire en me posant une main sur l'épaule.

- C'est toi ! » dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Il se souleva un peu mais ce fut moi qui combla l'espace entre nous et qui posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser débuta chastement mais je voulais plus. Je commençais à passer ma langue sur ses lèvres mais il n'ouvra pas la bouche. Au contraire, il mit fin à notre embrassade. Je le regardais alors qu'il semblait chercher ses mots puis il prit la parole :

« - Kate, vous êtes toujours dans le rôle de Belle ou il y a autre chose ?

- Qu'est ce que vous aimeriez ? Demandais je avec le sourire

- Je souhaite de tout cœur que ce soit la deuxième option mais je crains que vous ne jouiez avec mes nerfs.

- Je pensais que vous me connaissiez mieux que ça, dis-je en me relevant, peinée par sa réaction

- Non, Kate, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença-t-il en se redressant. Ecoutez, ça fait plus de deux ans que nous cherchons et jusqu'à encore tout récemment, vous ne vouliez rien faire d'autre avec moi que des enquêtes alors comprenez que je sois un peu surpris. Qui plus est, vous venez juste de rompre, je ne veux pas être un substitut.

- Oh, » réussis-je à dire un peu abasourdie. Je me rassis à ses côtés et gardais le silence le temps de remettre un peu mes idées en place. Sa réponse me fit comprendre que Lanie avait encore raison et que Josh n'était apparemment pas tombé loin concernant les sentiments de Rick à mon égard. Seulement je voulais être sur. « Qu'est ce que vous voudriez être ? lui demandais-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- L'homme qui partage vos jours mais aussi vos nuits, répondit-il en baissant la tête comme honteux de cet aveu.

- Vous pouvez l'être, » lui expliquais-je en lui faisant relever la tête. Il parut surpris mais ne le resta pas longtemps quand je me rapprochais à nouveau de lui dans le but de reprendre le baiser. Il fut, ce coup-là, plus rapide que moi à combler l'espace qui nous séparait. Si le premier avait était tendre, celui-là était sauvage mais le parfait reflet de nos sentiments. Bien vite, je me retrouvais allongée sur le canapé et Rick passa une main sous mon chemisier. C'était agréable mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête à aller plus loin. Doucement, je mis donc fin au baiser. Nous restâmes front contre front quelques instant avant que Rick ne prenne la parole :

« - Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je surprise.

- Je me suis laissé emporter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouve effectivement que c'est un peu rapide mais je ne regrette pas ce qui vient de se passer. » Rick esquissa un petit sourire et se redressa. Je le suivis dans son mouvement et ce que je fis ensuite surprit autant mon compagnon que moi-même. Je viens de moi-même me blottir dans ses bras et nous restâmes un grand moment. Avisant qu'il était presque 23h, je me détachais à regret de Rick.

« - Je vais rentrer.

- Tu ne veux pas rester ?

- Je ne suis pas sur que se soit raisonnable, lui répondis-je avec un demi-sourire.

- Rassure-toi, je sais être un gentleman.

- Je disais ça plutôt pour moi, répliquais-je en me levant.

- Je suis si irrésistible que ça ? demanda-t-il en se mettant debout à son tour.

- Ne présumez pas de vos charmes, Castle, dis-je en le frappant mollement à l'épaule mais il m'attrapa le poignet et m'attira à lui.

- Ne fuis pas, Kate, me répondit-il avec un ton sérieux que je l'avais rarement entendu prendre et je compris enfin à quel point il tenait à moi.

- ça n'est pas le cas, lui répondis-je en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Alors restes et si tu préfères, la chambre d'amis est toujours prête.

- Bientôt mais pas ce soir, lui répondis-je avec le sourire.

- Alors bonne nuit, » conclut-il avant de se pencher et de déposer un tendre baisser sur mes lèvres.

Je rentrais chez moi, heureuse comme rarement. Le lendemain, je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un léger sourire. Les gars semblaient surpris mais s'abstinrent de poser des questions ou de faire quelconque commentaire. J'étais sur qu'Esposito allait en parler à Lanie et que dès demain, mon ami allait me tomber dessus mais pour le moment je m'en fichais. En milieu d'après-midi, Rick m'envoya un texto ou il m'invitait à revenir diner au loft le soir même. Je lui répondis que c'était OK et c'est ainsi que s'installa une sorte de routine qui dura jusqu'à la veille du spectacle. Nous avions passé une bonne partie du diner à discuter de la représentation et du fait que tout était prêt. Je découvris enfin ou nous allions jouer et encore une fois je fus surpris que la famille Castle est autant mit la main à la pate. Martha avait trouvé le théâtre et Rick avait payé la location. Alexis semblait fière de ses aïeuls.

Comme d'habitude, ce fut la jeune fille qui monta se coucher la première, suivi de Martha. La matriarche du clan Castle m'avait glissé quelques jours plutôt qu'elle était ravie de l'influence que j'avais sur son fils et qu'elle serait heureuse s'il se passait quelque chose entre lui et moi. Nous partageâmes un dernier café sur le canapé avant que Rick ne pose sa question rituelle.

« - Tu restes ?

- Ta chambre d'amis est toujours prête ? demandais-je en guise de réponse.

- Tu restes ! s'exclama-t-il en manquant de lâcher les tasses qu'il avait toujours en main.

- Je pense que ça sera plus pratique pour demain.

- Bien que ça ne me dérange pas d'arriver avec toi, tu ne penses pas que ça risque de jazzer si nous débarquons ensemble au théâtre.

- Nous ne serons pas que tous les deux, il y aura aussi Martha et Alexis.

- Raison de plus pour que les gens se posent des questions.

- Lanie doit se douter de quelque chose surtout depuis notre dernière répétition et la scène du baiser, expliquais-je en me remémorant ce fameux moment ou aussi bien Rick que moi avions mit pas mal d'enthousiasme dans notre embrassade. Quand aux gars, je peux toujours les menacer de faire de la paperasse si leurs questions deviennent trop indiscrètes. Pour les autres, et bien je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils penseront. » Je vis plusieurs émotions se succéder sur le visage de Rick, la surprise étant celle qui prédominait. Puis il secoua la tête comme pour remettre en place ses sentiments et posa les tasses dans l'évier. Revenant vers moi, il dit :

« - Tu sais, j'ai un lit King Size. Il y a largement la place pour dormir à deux.

- Tu n'aurais pas une autre idée derrière la tête.

- Tu me prête bien des idées lubriques, mais devant mon regard un peu noir, il compléta, peut être…. Mais c'est toi qui vois.

- Bientôt mais pas ce soir, lui répondis-je en lui caressant la joue avant de me diriger vers l'entrée ou j'avais laissé mon sac.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors quoi ? répondis-je en me retournant mon sac dans les mains.

- Ou dors-tu ?

- Tu as une salle de bain attenante à ta chambre ? demandais-je en passant à ses côté.

- Bien sur ! » répondit-il en m'emboitant le pas. Arrivés dans la chambre, je me dirigeais tout naturellement dans la pièce d'eau pour me changer. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais de retour en pyjama et je trouvais Rick toujours planté au milieu de la pièce. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que s'accepte si vite sa proposition. Posant une main sur son épaule, je lui dis :

« - La salle de bain est libre.

- Merci, répondit-il les yeux toujours dans le vide puis soudain il sembla se réveiller, choisis le côté du lit que tu préfères, » conclut-il en partant. Je me retrouvais donc seule et je pris le temps d'examiner la pièce. Comme pour son bureau, elle était décorée avec gout et ne ressemblait absolument pas à la garçonnière que décrivaient certains tabloïds. Je n'avais pas vraiment de préférence pour le couchage aussi pris-je la place de droite car la plus près de ma position actuelle. Quand il revient, seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt, j'étais déjà sous les couettes. J'attendis qu'il s'installe pour aller me coller à lui. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Il me demanda :

« - Tu n'as pas planqué ton arme sous mes oreillers ?

- Tu m'as vraiment cru quand je t'ai dit ça l'année dernière ?

- Et bien, ça m'aurait pas vraiment étonné. J'étouffais un rire dans sa poitrine avant de répondre.

- Non, mon arme est dans ma veste dans la penderie de l'entrée, j'entendis quelques instants avant de rajouter, mais si jamais tu as un geste déplacé, je te jure que tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine avant la fin de la nuit. Il déglutit bruyamment avant de dire.

- Mais je sais être un parfait gentleman.

- Je sais, » conclus-je en fermant les yeux et en me calant contre son torse. Il éteignit la lumière et nous ne mimes pas longtemps à nous endormir.

Le lendemain, je fus la première à ouvrir les yeux. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup bougé dans la nuit.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil de Rick. Il était plus de 9h. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis aussi tard. Me dégageant avec prudence pour ne pas réveiller mon compagnon, je me levais pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner en espérant que personne n'était encore levé.

Malheureusement, Alexis était déjà debout. Elle me tournait le dos, assise au comptoir, un livre dans les mains, un bol de céréales posé devant elle. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. J'avais bien dit à Rick que je me fichais de l'opinion des gens sur notre relation mais Alexis… Je ne voulais surtout pas blesser la jeune fille. Je m'avançais vers le bar, un air neutre sur le visage. J'aviserai en fonction de sa réaction à mon apparition. Alors que je passais à ses côtés pour aller me faire un café, elle me salua.

« - Bonjour Kate !

- Bonjour Alexis, bien dormi ?

- Toujours, répondit-elle en me faisant un sourire. Les tasses à café sont dans le placard juste au dessus de la cafetière.

- Pratique, répondis-je en sortant trois tasses

- Papa et Grand-Mère ne sont jamais très réveillés quand ils se lèvent, m'expliqua Alexis puis elle rajouta, tu peux préparer un café pour Grand-Mère, elle l'aime bien serré et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se lever mais Papa, c'est une autre histoire. Le samedi, faut le sortir du lit si on veut le voir debout avant midi, » termina-t-elle en replongeant dans sa lecture. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire. En me donnant toutes ces informations, la jeune fille venait de m'accepter dans l'appartement, peut-être pas encore dans sa vie mais surtout elle ne semblait pas hostile au fait que je sorte avec son père. Pendant que j'attendais que le café passe, je demandais à Alexis :

« - Tu veux autre chose que tes céréales pour déjeuner ?

- Maintenant que tu me le proposes, il doit y avoir des œufs et du bacon au frigo.

- C'est parti pour des œufs brouillés et du bacon grillé, dis-je en ouvrant le réfrigérateur.

- Ais-je bien senti l'odeur du café, dit une voix dans mon dos.

- C'est Kate qui l'a préparé, elle est aussi en train de chercher de quoi faire un vrai petit déjeuner, expliqua Alexis à sa grand-mère qui prenait place à ses côtés.

- Est-ce qu'on a le droit de remercier un meurtrier ? demanda la matriarche alors que je sortais du frigo avec tous les ingrédients.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je un peu surprise. Elle m'expliqua pendant que je lui servais son café.

- Et bien s'il y a deux ans, ce tueur n'avait pas décidé d'imiter les crimes de Richard, mon fils ne vous aurez jamais rencontré et nous serions surement en train de déjeuner avec Candy ou une autre fille au nom de sucrerie. » Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire alors qu'Alexis éclata de rire. Les deux femmes me regardèrent ensuite faire la cuisine et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Alors que je mettais le bacon dans une assiette, la voix de Rick raisonna dans le loft :

« - Qu'est ce qui a explosé ? Nous nous regardâmes toutes les trois perplexes avant qu'Alexis demanda

- Pourquoi ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai senti cette odeur à cette heure de la journée, l'appartement de Kate venait de partir en fumée, expliqua-t-il en nous rejoignant. Il contourna le bar pour se servir une tasse de café puis il m'embrassa. Je surpris un regard satisfait entre Martha et Alexis.

- Je suis étonnée de te voir déjà debout, dit Martha.

- Ben, oui, d'habitude il faut un char d'assaut pour te sortir du lit, le samedi, rajouta Alexis.

- Le lit était froid, répondit-il en haussant les épaules avant de prendre une tranche de bacon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de piquer un fard alors que Martha me lança un clin d'œil et qu'Alexis me fit un grand sourire.

- Tant mieux, comme ça nous pourrons partir tôt pour le théâtre, répliqua Martha. J'ai encore des détails à voir avec le traiteur.

- M. Montgomery a dit qu'il voulait y être tôt aussi pour voir les décors et leur agencement sur scène, rajouta Alexis.

- De toute façon, j'avais promis à Sarah que je viendrais l'aider pour transporter et arranger les costumes, nous avons rendez-vous à 13h, expliqua Rick.

- Parfait, nous partirons donc vers 12h30, dit Martha en me regardant.

- Euh, oui. Pas de problème. Je m'occuperai du ravitaillement des troupes, » dis-je. Ma réponse semblait satisfaire tout le monde et nous commençâmes à déjeuner. Après avoir terminé, Rick alla écrire dans son bureau alors qu'Alexis m'aida à remplir le lave-vaisselle. Martha monta dans sa chambre, pour se préparer nous expliqua-t-elle. L'adolescente monta à son tour mais en redescendit vite, ses cours dans les bras. Quand à moi, je décidais d'aller fouiller dans la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un bon livre. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, un Storm comme par hasard, j'allais squatter l'un des fauteuils du bureau de Rick.

Il me regarda m'installer, me lança un sourire et reprit son travail. Un moment plus tard, Martha redescendit et nous tomba dessus.

« - Les enfants, il est presque midi et vous êtes toujours pas prêts !

- Mère, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi. Il nous faut bien moins de trois heures pour nous habiller, lui répliqua Rick alors qu'Alexis rangea ses affaires.

- Rick, puis-je me permettre de te faire remarquer le nombre de fois ou je t'ai appelé pour un crime et ou il t'a fallut plus de trois quart d'heure pour nous rejoindre alors que le crime été à moins de dix minutes de chez toi.

- Et bien la plupart du temps, ton coup de fil me réveillait.

- Menteur, s'exclamèrent en cœur Alexis et Martha, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est contre moi, je vais me préparer, répliqua Rick avec une mine boudeuse en se levant. Il partit dans sa chambre sans nous adresser un regard alors que nous nous retenions difficilement d'éclater de rire. Alexis monta dans sa chambre alors que je rejoignais Rick. Il était planté devant son armoire, semblant chercher des habits mais ses traits étaient tirés. Posant une main sur son épaule, je lui demandais :

« - Tout va bien ?

- Pas vraiment… répondit-il en restant tourné vers son placard.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ?

- Que tu me rabroues devant les gars au bureau, je comprends mais ici, chez moi, j'ai du mal.

- Rick, que ce soit Martha ou moi, nous plaisantions. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser. Nous t'aimons. Je t'aime, insistais je, en le faisant se retourner.

- Je ne te mérite tellement pas, me répondit-il en me regardant, et j'ai peur qu'un jour, tu t'en aperçoives.

- Rick, écoutes moi bien, tu es celui qui m'a redonné le sourire malgré le fait que le meurtrier soit toujours en liberté. Tes pitreries sont parfois inappropriées mais souvent drôles. Je te l'ai déjà dit une fois, j'ai un boulot difficile mais quand tu es là, il devient un peu plus fun. Tu es un merveilleux père et un fils aimant, n'en doute pas non plus. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi pour toutes ces raisons et pas pour ce que disent les journaux ou pour ton argent…

- Mince, moi qui croyais que tu voulais une Ferrari, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- Idiot, répliquais-je en le frappant à l'épaule puis prenant appuis sur son torse, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Allez, il est temps qu'on se prépare. »

J'étais sur que cette petite mise au point était nécessaire. Je m'enfermais dans la sale de bain pour m'habiller laissant Rick dans sa chambre. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'en ressortis pour trouver mon compagnon vêtu classe mais en même temps décontracté. C'était l'un des seuls hommes que je connaissais qui était capable de cette combinaison. Alors que nous allions sortir, il me prit la main et me dit « Kate, moi aussi, je t'aime ». J'emmêlais mes doigts aux siens et nous rejoignîmes Martha et Alexis qui nous attendaient.

Au théâtre, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde et j'en fus un peu étonnée car la générale n'était qu'à 15h et le spectacle à 18h. Martha trouva le traiteur alors qu'Alexis rejoignait Montgomery. Rick m'entraina à sa suite pour aider Sarah et Lanie. Mon amie, nous voyant arriver ensemble, me lança un regard perplexe et je lui fis signe que je lui expliquerais. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, nous mirent tout en place. Après les costumes, ce furent les décors puis le buffet. Aussi quand le Capitaine demanda aux acteurs d'aller se préparer, nous fûmes tous un peu surpris. Nous rejoignîmes les coulisses et bien sur Lanie me tomba dessus :

« - Tu m'expliques ?

- Si je te dis qu'on s'est croisés à la porte, tu me croiras ?

- Il y avait tellement d'électricité dans l'air autour de vous qu'on aurait pu allumer l'Empire State pendant une semaine. Alors ?

- Avant que tu te vantes, je te le dis, tu avais raison ! Lanie afficha un sourire satisfait et demanda.

- Quand ?

- Quand quoi ?

- Quand as tu réalisé que tu étais totalement accro à Castle ?

- Ah, je croyais que tu me demandais depuis quand nous étions ensemble, lui lançais-je en attrapant mon costume bleu.

Le silence qui suivit me confirma que j'avais lâché une bombe à laquelle Lanie ne s'attendait apparemment pas. Alors que je revenais vers elle, habillé en Belle, elle semblait pétrifiée. Posant une main sur son épaule, je la secouais :

« - Lanie, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour fermer mon costume.

- Pardon ?

- La fermeture éclair ! Je n'arrive pas à l'attraper.

- Attends, tu me parles de ton costume alors que tu viens de me balancer une nouvelle qui aurait pu déclencher la crise de 29.

- Aides-moi donc avec mon costume et je te raconte.

- Tournes-toi et dis-moi tout ! »

Avec un sourire, je lui expliquais ma rupture avec Josh puis nos soirées avec Rick jusqu'à ce matin.

Je voyais bien que Lanie n'avait qu'une envie, hurler de joie. Apparemment mes amis allaient bien accepter notre relation et j'en fut vraiment rassuré. Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula à la perfection. La générale nous permit de prendre nos marques surtout vis-à-vis des décors. Puis la salle se remplit peu à peu, vu la foule, elle serait vite pleine et donc il y aurait plus de trois cents personnes. Nous étions tous de plus en plus nerveux mais que ce soit Martha ou Rick avait toujours un mot pour nous rassurer et quand les trois coups résonnèrent, nous étions tous sereins. La représentation fut un succès, bien sur la majorité des spectateurs étaient des enfants mais quand même c'était gratifiant d'entendre tous ces applaudissements. Alors que Lanie m'aidait à enlever pour la dernière fois ma robe de bal, je me demandais comment maintenant la vie allait reprendre son cours surtout avec les changements de ces derniers temps. Alors que Lanie sortait, je me dis que j'aviserai au fur et à mesure comme avec Alexis. Quand je sortis à mon tour, j'eu la surprise de voir que Rick m'attendait.

« - Prête à entrer dans la fosse aux lions.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? lui demandais-je en lui prenant la main

- Tu n'as pas du avoir beaucoup l'occasion de fréquenter des enfants de moins de 10 ans. Ce sont les pires monstres qui existent sur cette terre, me répondit-il en emmêlant ses doigts aux miens.

- Allons, c'est pas si terrible ! m'exclamais-je en commençant à marcher vers la salle de réception.

- Quand Alexis avait 7 ans, Gina a décidé de faire un arbre de Noël pour les employés de Black Pawn ainsi que pour les auteurs et leur famille. Ça a été une des pires soirées de ma vie. J'en fais encore des cauchemars, Alexis aussi ainsi que Gina, » termina-t-il alors que nous pénétrions dans la salle. Les premières personnes que nous trouvions dans la foule furent le Maire en compagnie de Montgomery et Martha. Rick commença à me lâcher la main mais je resserrais ma prise. Rick me regarda avec un sourire et détacha complètement sa main de la mienne. Je fus légèrement blessée mais rapidement je sentis le bras de mon compagnon entourer ma taille et j'en fis donc de même et nous rejoignîmes nos amis.

« - Et voila la meilleur équipe du 12ème district, s'exclama le Capitaine en nous voyant arriver.

- Et le couple le plus glamour, ajouta Martha.

- Mère ! s'exclama Rick alors que Montgomery éclata de rire. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir mais c'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçus que nous ne nous étions pas lâché et avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, le Capitaine demanda :

- Alors, c'est officiel ?

- Qu'est ce qui est officiel ? demanda le maire qui semblait visiblement perdu.

- Que Kate et Castle sont un couple, balança Lanie qui arrivait dans mon dos

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent en cœur Ryan et Esposito qui la suivaient. Rick me regarda comme pour me demander la permission.

- Oui, Rick et moi sommes ensemble, » répondis-je à tous nos amis. J'étais un peu anxieuse face à leurs réactions mais avec Rick à mes côtés, je me sentais en confiance. Ryan fut le plus rapide à réagir :

« - Mon pote, s'exclama-t-il en tapant l'épaule d'Esposito, tu me dois vingt billets. Alors que Javier sortait un billet de son portefeuille, il nous expliqua :

- Avec Kévin, on avait parié sur les conséquences de la pièce. Moi, je disais que ça ne changerait rien entre vous alors que Hooney Milk…

- Eh, coupa Kevin alors que Javier se moquait ouvertement de lui. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait forcement se passer quelque chose. » Montgomery tendit à son tour un billet de 10 à Rick qui le passa à quant à lui, à Lanie. Je regardais, surprise, tour à tour mes amis.

Le Maire avait l'air totalement dépassé par les événements. Martha, Javier et Kevin avaient l'air tout aussi surpris que moi. Le Capitaine était choqué, Rick, gêné et Lanie, ravie. Ce fut mon compagnon qui m'expliqua :

« - J'avais parié avec Roy que les gars avaient fait un pari stupide sur moi alors qu'avec Lanie, j'avais parié que quoi il arrive jusqu'au spectacle, je te ferais pas tomber dans mes bras.

- Tu t'es fait avoir avec Lanie, lui dis-je. Mon amie murmura un « Traitresse » alors que les autres semblaient attendre mes explications. Notre médecin légiste préféré m'a travaillé depuis plus d'un mois pour que je réfléchisse à certaines choses

- Et j'en faisais parti, compléta Rick. Bon, je vais être bon joueur, je vais laisser ses gains à la pseudo gagnante,» finit l'écrivain avec un demi-sourire. Tout le monde se séparait sur ces explications mais j'interpellais une dernière fois le Capitaine

« - Chef, ça va poser problème ?

- Tant que vous avez le même taux de résolution d'enquête, ça ne pose aucun problème. Après tout Castle n'est qu'un consultant, » conclut-il en rejoignant le buffet.

Rick resserra sa prise sur mes hanches et nous partîmes rejoindre notre famille

FIN


End file.
